


The Boogeyman

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Drama, Sex, Stalking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Grayson Wells are dispatched to a stalking case that becomes way more complicated than they ever imagined. New to the area, Detective Megan Ashburn, who is covering for Detective Angela Lopez who’s on maternity leave, is assigned the case. And the case hits all too close to home for Megan, who has secrets of her own.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. New Blood

Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Grayson Wells parked their shop in front of the small, white cottage. It was a quaint, older cottage with a large yard, and several old sycamore trees with large branches that shaded the house in the summer. There was also lots of shrubbery and bushes in the yard and around the cottage. Tim frowned at the bushes and shrubbery as he glanced around through the windshield, a troublesome thought quickly coming to him. The overgrowth made perfect hiding places...for the boogeyman. And that’s what the woman who currently owned the cottage, Julie Nelson, seemed to be dealing with. It was a lovely morning, with skies that were just waking up after the sunrise, and a light breeze. Grayson frowned at Tim. “This is the third time we’ve been here. You think she’s faking it?” Tim grimly shook his head. “No...I think she’s terrified. C’mon, let’s check things out.” They got out of their shop and slowly made their way up the small front path. 

To Tim’s surprise, a frazzled and clearly exhausted Julie opened the front door. She looked like she hadn’t slept all night...and they would soon find out she hadn’t. Julie had her arms crossed as she watched them approaching. She tiredly nodded at them. “Officer Bradford, Officer Wells, thank you for coming. Please, come inside. Would you like some coffee? I just made some.” They both gratefully nodded as Tim smiled kindly at her. “That would be great, thanks.” Tim had given her his card and had told Julie to call him if she’d needed anything further after the first time he and Grayson had been dispatched to her house. They followed her inside the cottage as she quietly shut the door. They were soon seated around Julie’s small kitchen table, all of them sipping coffee. Julie’s hands shook as she set her coffee mug down. “So...something happened last night.” Tim and Grayson glanced at each other as Tim nodded at her. “Ok...tell us about it.” Julie took a deep breath and gathered herself. “As I told you last time you were here, I own and operate a small daycare center.” Tim nodded as Grayson studied her thoughtfully. Julie took another sip of coffee. “It burned down to the ground last night...total loss.” Tim frowned at her. “Was anyone hurt? Were you there?” Julie shook her head. “No one was hurt...it happened late last night. It was closed, so no one was there...or no one should have been there, at least. I was in bed, asleep, when I got a call from the fire department.” Tim sipped his coffee mulling things over as Grayson spoke up. “Julie...you’ve told us before that you and your husband are separated. Do you think it’s possible he had anything to do with this?” Julie helplessly shrugged her shoulders. She and her husband, Detective Blake Nelson with L.A. County Sheriff’s Office, had been separated for several months after Julie had discovered his affair with a colleague; but they were trying to work things out...or so Julie had thought. “A week ago I’d have said no way...but now...” Tim raised his eyebrows at her. “Has something else happened, Julie?” Julie tearfully looked at Tim and nodded. “I found out that my husband is seeing someone. And that person isn’t happy, at all, that my husband and I aren’t divorced.” Tim nodded at her. “Do you know who this person is?” Julie sadly nodded. “Her name is Catalina Perez. She’s a deputy with L.A. County Sheriff’s Office.” Tim and Grayson glanced at each other. Their stalking case had just taken a very violent, very complicated turn. 

As Tim and Grayson were dealing with their very complicated stalking case, Attorney Noah Reno stood in the doorway of his brother’s office, frowning at the sight before him. His brother, Detective Ash Reno, was nowhere to be seen. There was however, an adorable little girl with blonde pigtails, sitting at his brother’s desk. She couldn’t be more than five years old, by Noah’s estimate. She was clutching tightly to her chest a very well loved Raggedy Ann doll. She was frowning at whom Noah guessed must be her mother, who was quickly unpacking a McDonald’s breakfast for the little girl and spreading it out over Ash’s desk. The little girl was clearly not pleased. “But mommy, I hate Mickeydeez!” The woman huffed in frustration. “I know, Kateybug, and I’m sorry, but this is the best I could do on such short notice. Now, you stay right here, ok? Mommy has to go meet her new bosses, and I’m already late. I’ll be back quick as I can, and then we’ll figure out what to do, ok?” The little girl glumly nodded as Noah cleared his throat, causing the woman to whirl. Her eyes went wide with surprise as she pasted a bright smile on her face, and quickly walked up to him, with her hand extended. She was a tall, lanky blonde with the same emerald green eyes as her daughter. “Hi, you must be my new partner, Detective Reno. I’m Detective Megan Ashburn...I’m your new partner albeit temporarily; I’m covering for Detective Lopez while she’s on maternity leave.” Megan plowed ahead as she hurriedly glanced at her watch, before Noah had a chance to say anything. “Would you mind sitting with Kateybug while I go meet with Captain Evans? I’ll only be a few minutes.” Noah quickly shook his head, trying to correct the situation...he wasn’t anyone’s babysitter, no matter how adorable they were. And the blonde standing in front of him had trouble written all over her sexy body, and he wanted no part of it. Ever since Anna’s brutal murder, Noah had completely closed himself off to everyone except his family, and he was determined to stay that way. “No...I can’t, and by the way, I’m not...” but that was as far as he got before Megan scowled at him. “Fine.” She turned her back on him before he could say anything. “I’ll be right back Kateybug. Absolutely do not leave this room, for any reason. I’ll be quick as I can.” Megan rushed over to her daughter and planted quick kisses all over her daughter’s face until she heard her daughter squeal with laughter. Noah couldn’t help but softly smile at them, and he tried to explain again. “Listen, I’m...” But Megan just rolled her eyes. “Save it.” She rushed out of the office before Noah could explain anything. Shaking his head in frustration, Noah walked into Ash’s office, and sat down at another desk, also with takeout breakfast; he’d taken some time off work and had hoped to have a quick breakfast with Ash. He glanced at the little girl, who was swinging her legs and totally ignoring her breakfast. Noah had stopped at a bakery, and opened the bag. He pulled out a large chocolate chip muffin, bigger than his fist, and a bowl of fruit, and took it to the little girl. He set the items down in front of her. “I’m Noah. What’s your name?” The little girl didn’t answer him, so, Noah tried again. “Want to trade?” The little girl looked in surprise at Noah as she saw the biggest muffin she’d ever seen with all kinds of chocolate melted on it. She eagerly nodded, and shoved her Mickeydeez breakfast towards Noah who chuckled, as she took a big bite of the yummy chocolate chip muffin. She sent him a winning smile with chocolate all over her mouth. “I’m Kaitlyn. But you can call me Kateybug like mommy does.”


	2. Mix Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn points out to her mother the mix up of Noah and Ash. Cheyenne takes Kaitlyn back to Tim and Lucy’s house to babysit her. Tim takes his stalking case to Ash and Megan. Megan tries, and fails to make amends with Noah.

Detective Ash Reno wondered what in the world was going on in his office as he walked down the hallway towards it. He swore he heard his twin brother’s deep laughter, mixed with the excited chatter of a little girl. Whatever Ash had been expecting to find in his office, it hadn’t been that. Ash paused in the doorway and grinned. An adorable little girl was excitedly chatting away to Noah, about anything she could think of apparently. Noah was trying to clean her hands and face as best he could, as she chattered away. Ash briefly wondered why Noah was so scared of kids, especially since he was such a natural with them and they flocked to him. Ash walked into his office and smiled at Noah. “What’s all this?” Noah rolled his eyes. “This is Kaitlyn, who belongs to your new partner who’s a...” Ash sent Noah a warning look before Noah stopped himself from what he’d been about to say. “She’s a real piece of work...total drama queen.” Ash cleared his throat as he glanced at Kaitlyn. Noah simply nodded. “Anyway, I brought you breakfast. Kaitlyn and I already ate ours.” Ash nodded as he walked to the desk Noah had vacated. “Good, I’m starving. Thanks, bro.” Kaitlyn excitedly looked between them. “Noah, that’s your brother?” Noah nodded at her and smiled as he finished wiping off her chocolate covered, sticky hands. “Yep...he’s my twin brother.” Kaitlyn’s eyes went wide with excitement; her best friend back home had a twin sister, so she knew what twins were. “Wow. That’s so cool, Noah!” Ash and Noah grinned at each other as they chuckled at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn knew when she had an opportunity to show off, and she never missed one. With the sugar from the chocolate chip muffin coursing through her veins, she began to twirl all over the office, with her Raggedy Ann doll. Ash glanced at Noah. “What did you do, give her five cups of coffee?” Noah rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of course not...I gave her my chocolate chip muffin and fruit.” Ash burst out laughing. “I’m sure her mother will appreciate that sugar rush you gave her.” Noah shrugged his shoulders. “Not my problem.” 

Ash was about to say something when Kaitlyn got dizzy and tripped, crashing into the desk nearest her. Kaitlyn let out a wail as Noah rushed to her. He quickly snatched her up and tried to comfort her. “Aww...it’s ok honey. Did you hurt yourself?” In response, Kaitlyn threw her arms around Noah’s neck and howled. He sent Ash a desperate look for help. Just then Megan and Captain Jillian Evans walked in. Megan stormed to Noah, shaking her head. “We’re not off to a very good start, Detective Reno. What the hell happened?” She reached for Kaitlyn who’s cries of pain and panic suddenly turned to laughter. Kaitlyn clung to Noah and hiccuped and laughed as she turned to look at her mother. “You messed up, mommy!” Ash and Noah glanced at each other and smirked as Megan crossed her arms and looked at her daughter in confusion. “I what?” Kaitlyn laughed as she pointed to Ash. “That’s Ash. He’s the policeman, not Noah!” Kaitlyn continued to hiccup and grin as Megan smiled at her. “You messed up, mommy!” Megan shook her head and laughed. “I guess I did.” Captain Evans chuckled as she took care of introductions. Megan quickly apologized, though she slightly frowned at Noah, who was still holding Kaitlyn. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Noah rolled his eyes. “You didn’t exactly give me a chance to explain.” Megan and Noah both rolled their eyes at each other as Megan sighed. “Not the first day on the job I’d imagined. As I said Captain Evans, the daycare I had Kaitlyn enrolled in burned down last night, and I didn’t find out until I was on my way to drop her off this morning. We just moved here, and I literally have nowhere else to take her.” Captain Evans nodded understandingly. “It’s perfectly alright, Detective Ashburn, things happen. I’ll get you the contact info of the daycare that several of our officers use. It’s close to here, and it’s 24 hours, and it’s affordable from what I hear.” Megan nodded, relieved to not have already lost her new job that she desperately needed. 

Just as Megan was trying to figure out what to do with Kaitlyn, Tim entered the office. “Sorry to interrupt. Detective Reno...you got a minute?” Ash nodded at him. “Sure, Bradford, c’mon in. Meet my new partner while Lopez is out. Officer Tim Bradford, this is Detective Megan Ashburn. And that’s literally all I can tell you about her, because I just met her, except for the fact that she’s got a cute kid.” Tim nodded and shook Megan’s hand. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Kaitlyn, holding out her hand as well. “I’m Kaitlyn.” Tim chuckled as he lightly shook Kaitlyn’s hand. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you Kaitlyn. I’m Tim.” Tim glanced back at Megan. “Well, since you’re Reno’s new partner, I guess this involves you too.” Megan quickly nodded as she glanced at Kaitlyn. What was she going to do with her? “Hold that thought, Officer Bradford, I’ve got to get Kateybug settled somewhere first.” Megan helplessly looked at Kaitlyn, as Tim quickly caught on. He fished out his cell phone and sent a text to his adopted daughter, Cheyenne. Cheyenne had just stopped by to give Tim some paperwork to sign for her college courses. Tim looked at Megan and smiled. “If I may make a suggestion. I live about 15 minutes from here, and my daughter, Cheyenne, is 17. She’s in college, but doesn’t have class today, and could probably watch Kaitlyn at my house until you’re finished for the day. My pregnant wife is home on maternity leave and would love the company.” 

Just then, Cheyenne hurried into the office. “You just caught me, dad...what’s up?” Tim quickly explained the situation. Cheyenne eagerly agreed to babysit, but Kaitlyn looked unsure, and clung to Noah. Cheyenne grinned as she fished out her cell phone and showed Kaitlyn pictures of Chewy, Cheyenne’s new puppy that Tim and Lucy had gotten her for Christmas. “I could really use your help taking care of him, Kaitlyn. He’s got lots of energy and needs a lot of attention. Would you mind helping me?” Kaitlyn eagerly nodded and launched herself at Cheyenne who caught her. Cheyenne laughed as she hefted Kaitlyn onto her hip. “I guess that’s a yes.” Captain Evans gave a satisfactory nod as Megan reluctantly agreed...she wasn’t in the habit of leaving her daughter with strangers, but she literally had no other option. And Jillian seemed to trust Officer Bradford, and his daughter, and that was a plus in Megan’s book. Megan quickly cleaned up Ash’s desk, and gave instructions to Cheyenne. After Cheyenne and Kaitlyn had left, Noah bid his goodbyes. “Later, bro.” Noah left the office, and Megan reluctantly went after him. “Noah...wait.” Noah rolled his eyes and turned around. He wasn’t glaring at her but neither was he smiling. “What?” Megan cleared her throat. “Thanks for watching Kaitlyn. And I’m sorry...I’m sorry about the mixup and for snapping at you. It’s been a day...” Noah rolled his eyes rudely cut her off. “I’m not interested in your drama, Detective Ashburn. But you’re welcome, Kaitlyn’s a great kid.” And with that, Noah turned on his heel and stalked away as Megan shook her head, and went back inside her new office.


	3. Confidential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim brings Ash and Megan up to speed on his stalking victim and begins to suspect Megan knows a lot about stalking. When he tries to get Megan to open up, he realizes she’s keeping some info confidential. Lucy tells Angela some major confidential info about her and Tim’s sex life. Kaitlyn confides in Cheyenne a big secret.

Megan and Ash sat down with Tim, as he caught them up on his stalking case. Megan had inwardly cringed...of course her first case with the LAPD was a freaking stalking case. And of course it involved law enforcement in several different ways...her case had as well. Pushing the painful memories aside, she focused on the conversation at hand, and realized both Tim and Ash were staring at her. “Sorry...it’s been a day, and it’s barely 10am. What did you ask me, Officer Bradford?” Tim held onto his patience. He didn’t want to involve Megan in this stalking case if she was so unfocused and distracted. But to be fair, she did just move here, and she had had a lousy start to her first day on the job. So Tim would reserve judgment...for now. “We were wondering where you moved from, and if you have any experience with stalking victims?” Megan nodded...oh yes, she definitely had experience with stalking victims. “I started in law enforcement in Atlanta. But I was with San Antonio PD most recently. And I’ve investigated several cases that involved stalking, both in Atlanta and San Antonio.” Tim and Ash nodded, as Tim sighed. “Well, me and another officer have a very complicated stalking case. The female victim is being stalked by an unknown person. It could be her husband, who she’s separated from, or the husband’s girlfriend. Both the husband and girlfriend are cops, with L.A. County. Whoever is stalking her is escalating. She owned an operated a daycare, and it burned to the ground last night.” Megan gasped as Tim frowned at her. “The daycare I had enrolled Kaitlyn in burned down last night...that’s why I had to bring her with me this morning. Is your stalking victim’s name Julie Griffith?” Tim nodded as Megan fought back a wave of nausea. Julie was being stalked, probably by her police officer husband...just like Megan. Tim and Ash glanced at each other and slightly frowned as Megan cleared her throat. “We need to go talk to Julie, right now.” 

Detective Angela Lopez was laughing hard at her friend and colleague, Officer Lucy Chen. Lucy was stretched out on the couch, in the living room of her and Tim’s newly renovated house in Echo Park. Lucy had been placed on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, as she and Tim eagerly awaited the arrival of their triplets. Angela was catching Lucy up on all the gossip of Mid Wilshire, which had somehow turned into comparing their preferences for sexual positions during pregnancy. Lucy rolled her eyes at Angela who was still laughing at her. “It’s not that funny, Ang.” Angela had tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. “Yes, it is. I can’t believe you actually did that!” Lucy snickered at her. “Hey, it’s not my fault. I told Tim I really had to go, and he either didn’t hear me or ignored me or whatever. Anyway, it wasn’t long after that I got put on bed rest and I think Tim is honestly grateful that we can’t have sex right now.” Angela chuckled at her. “Well, Wesley’s not into that, Thank God.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “We’re not into it either. I didn’t intentionally pee on Tim during sex...it just kind of happened.” 

Angela busted out laughing all over again when Cheyenne walked into the living room carrying Kaitlyn. Angela and Lucy smiled at them, as Lucy adjusted the blanket that was draped over her. “Who’ve you got there, Chey?” Cheyenne gently put Kaitlyn down. “This is Kaitlyn. Her mom is covering for Angela while Angela’s on maternity leave. Kaitlyn’s daycare plans fell through and she and her mom just moved here. Today’s her mom’s first day on the job, so, I’m babysitting until her mom finds another daycare.” Lucy smiled gently at Kaitlyn. “Well hi there, Kaitlyn. I hope you have fun with us.” Kaitlyn eagerly glanced around. “Is the puppy here?” Lucy and Angela chuckled as Cheyenne took Kaitlyn’s hand. “He’s probably in the backyard. Let’s go see!” Lucy watched them go as Angela stood up. “Well, I’m off to the hospital to see Drew. I’ll call you later, ok?” Angela bent down and gently hugged Lucy goodbye before she showed herself out. Lucy snuggled under the blanket and drifted off to sleep. A short time later, Cheyenne came back inside with a worried look on her face. She really needed to talk to Lucy about something Kaitlyn had just confided in her. But Lucy was sound asleep, so Cheyenne decided not to bother her. Cheyenne went back outside with Kaitlyn and Chewy. 

Several hours later, shift was over and Tim arrived at his house, with Megan following him. He was seriously concerned about Angela’s temporary replacement, Detective Ashburn. Detective Ashburn had been very reluctant to talk much about her past...a huge red flag for Tim. Another red flag was raised when Detective Ashburn had interviewed his stalking victim. Either she was a pro at stalking cases, or she’d been stalked herself. She seemed to be taking a huge personal interest in this case. Her interview of his victim was quite personal, and she had cleared the house of the victim herself, instead of letting Tim and Grayson, who had met them there, do it. He frowned as he got out of his truck, and cornered Megan as she got out of her car. He noticed immediately how overly alert she seemed to be. Tim decided to get to the bottom of things right then and there. “Ok, Ashburn. Before we go inside, let’s have it.” Megan frowned at Tim. “Excuse me?” Tim never flinched and kept his steady, piercing gaze on her. “Tell me what’s going on, now. There’s no one out here but us. So let’s have it.” Megan played dumb...she couldn’t afford to lose this job. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Officer Bradford.” Tim’s steady gaze turned into a glare. “Look... I have no problem with helping you out with your kid until you get daycare arrangements made...it’s fine if she’s here while you’re at work. But understand this...my wife is pregnant with triplets, and is on bed rest. She’s totally dependent right now and completely defenseless. So if you’ve got something going on that might put my family in jeopardy, I damn well have a right to know about it.” Megan glanced away uneasily as Tim tried again. “Megan...look. We lost one of our own recently.” Megan looked at Tim, confused. “What are you talking about, Officer Bradford?” Tim glanced back towards his house before looking back at Megan. “Detective Reno’s partner, Detective Anna Foster, the partner he had before Lopez, was murdered. She had some shit going on in her personal life that none of us knew about. She tried to handle it on her own. By the time we found out what was happening, it was too late. So if something is going on, tell me. Let us help you.” Megan looked at Tim, sympathetically, but still didn’t open up to him. He was about to push her when Kaitlyn came flying out of the house. “Mommy! Mommy! I love it here! Come inside and meet Chewy and Cheyenne’s mumsy!” Megan smiled and nodded as Kaitlyn ran back inside. She shot Tim a troubled glance. “I have to get Kaitlyn home. I’m sorry about Detective Foster. Really.” Megan hurried past him as Tim sighed. Shaking his head he whipped out his cell phone and called Ash. Tim stared at his house as he heard Ash answer. “What’s up, Bradford?” Tom sighed into the phone. “Detective Reno...I think we have a problem.”


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan is determined to handle her personal drama all by herself. But Tim, Lucy, Cheyenne, Ash, and Noah are just as determined to help her, whether she likes it or not.

Megan sighed as she flopped on her couch, in her new apartment. She took a long sip of her icy Chardonnay, and tried to relax. What a freaking day her first day with the LAPD had been. And of course her first case in Major Crimes was a freaking stalking case. Megan loved her job, and she was really good at it... but sometimes she wondered how she was going to keep it altogether. Being a single mom, and a detective, while keeping both herself and her daughter safe from The Boogeyman, as Kaitlyn called him, was sometimes close to impossible. Megan softly smiled as she took another sip of wine. It had taken forever to finally get Kaitlyn down for the night, but at least Kaitlyn had had a good day...the best day ever in fact, according to her. Megan was grateful for Cheyenne and Tim and she really, really liked Lucy. She was envious of their family...she’d always hoped to create a family like that. But so far, it hadn’t happened. What Megan had tried to create had morphed into her worst nightmare.

Megan took another long sip of Chardonnay as she heard a knock at her door. She frowned and looked at her watch...it was 9:30pm “Fuck...there’s no way he found us this fast.” Megan quietly put her glass on the coffee table, and rushed to her daughter’s bedroom. She closed the door and hurried into her bedroom. She quickly and quietly unlocked the gun safe hidden in her closet and took out her off duty weapon. The knock came again as Megan cocked the gun and aimed it at her front door. The knock came again...and Megan recognized the voice that came with it. “Megan! It’s Ash! Open up!” Megan practically wept with relief as she uncocked the gun and lowered it. She laid the gun on top of a tall bookcase and walked to the door. She opened it and frowned...Ash hadn’t come alone. “What are you two doing here? How did you know where I live?” Ash shook his head as he strolled in. Noah snorted at her. “Get real. And I’m his backup.” Noah walked in and shut the door, locking it as he frowned at Megan. Megan rolled her eyes as she walked to the center of her small living room. She turned to face them with her arms crossed, frowning at them. “What the hell is going on?” Ash glared at her as he angrily tossed a folder down on her coffee table. “You tell us.” 

Megan winced at the pictures that spilled out of the folder. The pictures were of Megan...some from years ago...and her many trips to the emergency room, courtesy of her stalker, who also happened to be her abusive ex husband. The top picture was the worst. It showed Megan, black and blue from head to toe, in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to several machines. The last time her ex husband had attacked her, he’d beaten her within an inch of her life, and stabbed her five times. Ash frowned at her. “Does Captain Evans know?” Megan nodded as she sank down on the couch. “She knows. She’s a friend of my older brother. That’s how I knew about the job opening in Major Crimes.” Ash glanced at Noah and sighed as they both sat down on either side of her. Neither was sure what to say. Just then, Kaitlyn came out of her bedroom, and was thrilled to see the unexpected visitors. She squealed in excitement. “Hi! Are we having a sleepover mommy?” Ash chuckled as Noah grinned at Kaitlyn. Megan rolled her eyes. “No, Kateybug, no sleepover tonight...and it’s way past your bedtime young lady.” Kaitlyn began to pout. “But I want to show Ash my room! Please, mommy!” Megan sighed in defeat. “Ok, you can show him, but only for a few minutes.” Kaitlyn eagerly grabbed Ash’s hand as she drug him the short distance to her room. Noah glared at Megan as she snatched up her wine and chugged it. “Mind explaining why the hell you didn’t tell us about this?” Megan looked at him in disbelief as she jumped off the couch. “Are you freaking kidding me? I literally just met you and Ash today! I’ve known you about 12 hours now.” Megan shook her head and stormed into the kitchen and poured another glass of wine. Noah followed her and was still glaring at her, as she turned around glared back at him. “And why the hell should I have to explain anything to you Noah? I don’t work with you, we’re not friends; I barely even know you.” Noah shook his head in frustration. “I get that. But this is some serious shit you have going on, Megan. My brother just put his former partner, and his best friend, in the ground because of all the serious shit she was mixed up in, and she never told anyone until it was too late to help her. If you think I’m going to let my brother put another partner in the ground because she’s too damn stubborn to ask for help, you’re out of your fucking mind.” 

Megan studied Noah thoughtfully as she sipped her wine. “You must have really loved her.” Noah rolled his eyes. “That’s irrelevant. What is relevant right now is you’re in some serious trouble and need help.” Noah struggled for patience as he softened his expression and voice. “Megan...why were you trying to hide this? Ash talked to Bradford, and Bradford said he asked you what was up, and you deliberately didn’t tell him either. Why? We’re not trying to get in your business, we just want to help.” Megan leaned against her kitchen counter and sighed. “Because it happened a long time ago. Kaitlyn barely even remembers him, and I want to keep it that way. And it’s been a while since he’s tried anything...almost two years. I really need this job, Noah. I didn’t want anything to mess it up.” Noah nodded as he mulled things over...he supposed it made a little sense...but still. “If it’s been that long, why did you leave San Antonio?” Megan’s shoulders slumped...busted. She sighed as she told him the rest. “It’s been that long because he didn’t know where we were.” Noah looked at her sharply. “He found you.” Megan glumly nodded. Noah sighed as he glanced around her kitchen. “Got any coffee?” Megan looked at him in surprise. “Yes...but really? Coffee? At this hour?” Noah firmly nodded. “Yep. Need caffeine to stay awake; I’m staying here tonight.” 

While Noah and Megan were arguing in her kitchen, Lucy and Tim were arguing in their living room. Tim struggled for patience as Lucy scowled at him. “Boot, I’m just worried about you and the Big Three...that’s all I’m saying.” Lucy glared at him. “I get that, babe. But I’m not totally helpless. We’re letting Kaitlyn come here for as long as Detective Ashburn needs. She loves it here, and Cheyenne is really good with her. I don’t care if you think something weird is going on. They need our help, so they’re getting it. Period.” Tim rolled his eyes as Cheyenne hesitantly entered the room. “Ummm...guys? I really need to talk to you.” Tim and Lucy glanced at her. Tim sighed as he tiredly looked at Cheyenne. “Can it wait, Chey? We’re...” Cheyenne firmly shook her head. “You two are arguing, as usual, and no daddy, this can’t wait. It’s important...and I’m not sure what to do. It’s about Kaitlyn and Detective Ashburn.” Tim immediately went on alert as Lucy petted the couch. “Come sit down, Chey. Tell us.” Cheyenne nodded and sat down next to Lucy. Tim joined them on the couch, as Cheyenne began to tell them what Kaitlyn told her earlier that day. Cheyenne glanced between Tim and Lucy. “Kaitlyn told me she really likes it here, and she hoped the Boogeyman didn’t follow her and her mother here. I wasn’t sure what she meant, so I pried a little bit.” Cheyenne looked like she wanted to cry as she explained. “Kaitlyn said her daddy is a boogeyman and he tries to hurt her mommy. That’s why they move around so much. Kaitlyn also said the last time he hurt her mommy he used a knife. Guys, I think Kaitlyn must have seen something really bad happen to her mom.” 

Tim swore as he stood up and then rounded on Lucy, glaring at her. “I told you! I told you something was going on with that detective. Well, they aren’t coming back here.” Tim fished his cell phone out as Lucy and Cheyenne both glared at him. Lucy, surprising everyone, quickly got to her feet and snatched Tim’s phone from him. Tim gaped at her as Lucy glared at him. “Stop treating me like a victim, Tim! That poor little girl and her mother need our help! Who else is going to help them, Tim? They just moved here, they don’t know anyone except us and a few others at Mid Wilshire.” Tim pleadingly looked at Lucy. “You’re supposed to be on bed rest, Boot.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I can still be on bed rest. I have enough people that come hang out with me all day anyway. So, Kaitlyn can hang out with me, Cheyenne when she’s not in class, and whoever is here babysitting me. Besides, there’s no indication that Kaitlyn’s father has found them here, right?” Tim shrugged his shoulders as Cheyenne came to stand by Lucy. “Daddy...c’mon. Aren’t you always telling me to be a helper? Well, it sure looks like Detective Ashburn and Kaitlyn could use our help.” Tim hung his head as he wrapped Lucy and Cheyenne in his arms. “I just don’t want anything to happen to my best girls.” Lucy and Cheyenne both smiled and snuggled into him. Lucy giggled as she felt the Big Three kicking her like crazy...which they always did when Tim was nearby. Lucy kept her voice soft as she snuggled Tim and Cheyenne. “It’s going to be ok babe...you’ll see.” But Tim wasn’t so sure about that.


	5. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah thinks he needs to babysit Megan, but she’s having none of it. Cheyenne continues to babysit Kaitlyn. John, Jackson, and Nyla babysit Lucy. And Ash and Megan come face to face with their two prime suspects in Julie’s stalking.

Megan gaped at Noah. “Like hell you’re staying here. I don’t even know you, Noah. Not only that, I have no indication my ex has followed me here. What are you going to do...hang out indefinitely on the chance that at some point he might show up?” It sounded ridiculous even to Noah’s ears. He frowned at her before sticking his hand out. “Give me your cell phone...unlock it first.” After a few minutes hesitation, Megan finally relented and handed over her cell phone. Noah took it and quickly keyed in his contact information. “This is my private number...you’re the ninth person who has it. Which means don’t ever give it out to anyone. I don’t care what time it is...if you need me you call me.” Megan arrogantly smirked at him. “Aren’t you just an attorney, Noah? I’m pretty sure I’m better at shooting and self defense than you are.” In the space of five seconds, Noah had Megan pinned on her back on the floor, and his arm against her throat. He could easily have crushed her windpipe, if he had wanted to. He smirked back at her as Megan gasped at him. “Who...the hell...are...you?” Noah smirked at her. “Not just an attorney.” He jumped to his feet... and didn’t offer to help Megan to hers. He simply glared at her. “Like I said...call me if you need me.” Noah stalked out of the kitchen, closing his eyes as he shut out the guilt. He hadn’t been able to save Anna. But maybe, just maybe, he could save Megan and Kaitlyn. 

The next morning, Tim, Grayson, Megan, and Ash were sitting in Captain Jillian Evans office. Jillian looked at Megan intently. “You’ve had no contact with your ex husband, or any sign that he’s followed you here, correct?” Megan sat ramrod straight and nodded. “That’s correct, ma’am.” Jillian frowned at the faces in her office. “Then I suggest all of you get out of my office and go back to work.” Megan nodded, and immediately walked out of the office, followed by Grayson. But Ash and Tim remained, frowning at Captain Evans. Ash huffed in frustration. “You could have given me a heads up, Captain.” Jillian tilted her head to the side. “I wasn’t aware that I needed to brief you on the personal lives of your colleagues, Detective Reno.” Jillian continued to glare at both Tim and Ash. “Look...I know we’re all still a little raw from Detective Foster’s murder. But Detective Ashburn is a great detective. Give her a chance, and ignore the other stuff, unless it becomes an issue. We all have personal drama. Now, don’t you two have a stalker to catch?” Tim simply nodded as he walked out of the office. Ash looked at Captain Evans. “And what if Ashburn’s drama, as you call it, becomes an issue?” Captain Evans squared her shoulders. “Then we’ll handle it...because that’s what we do; it’s our job... and we take care of our own.” 

While Tim, Grayson, Ash, and Megan were busy with the case, John, Jackson, and Nyla had invaded Tim and Lucy’s house. Lucy rolled her eyes as they walked in. “Really? So I’m up to three babysitters now?” Nyla smirked at her. “Nice to see you too, Lucy.” Cheyenne was reading a book to Kaitlyn as she glanced up at them and smiled. “Mumsy’s just cranky. She hates being on bed rest.” John smiled and nodded. “I get it. My ex wife was on bed rest after having Henry. She drove me and Henry both completely insane she was so cranky. I think she cried more than he did.” Lucy glared at John as he smiled back at her. “We brought lunch...I’ll get you some.” Lucy shook her head and chuckled as John and Jackson made a beeline for the kitchen. Nyla went to sit on the couch with Lucy. “Everything ok here?” Lucy nodded at her. “Other than Tim treating me like glass, everything’s great.” Nyla chuckled at her. “Cut him some slack. He’s worried about you because he loves you so much.” Lucy sighed and nodded. “I know...it’s just hard, Nyla.” Nyla gave her a side hug. “I know...but enjoy this quiet time. Because in a few weeks, you’ll have three newborns to deal with. You’ll never have any quiet time again.” Lucy chuckled as she rested her head against the couch.

Julie Griffith was running on her usual trek through Griffith Park. Running helped her clear her mind, and relax...or at least it used to. But now she was terrified everywhere she went. It had started with creepy phone calls and letters and cards. Then dead flowers started showing up on her doorstep. And most recently, her business had burned to the ground. She kept glancing over her shoulder, sure she was being followed. She decided to cut her run short, and ran as fast as she could back to her car. She reached her car a short time later...only to find all of her tires had been slashed. She frantically glanced around the parking lot, but didn’t see anyone. Not knowing what else to do, she fished out her cell phone and called Officer Tim Bradford. 

Megan and Ash meanwhile, were interviewing Deputy Catalina Perez with the L.A. County Sheriff’s Office. Megan was getting a very bad vibe from Catalina, who arrived extremely late to the interview, and she had a feeling she was looking at Julie’s stalker. Ash was letting Megan take the lead on the interview to check out her interviewing skills; he wasn’t disappointed. Catalina smugly smiled at Megan, her thick Spanish accent getting thicker as she spoke. “If that bitch is being stalked, it is not my problem, Detective. She is no concern of mine.” Megan kept her face neutral. “Where were you two nights ago, Deputy Perez?” Catalina smiled a wicked smile at Megan. “I was with my lover...you know, Julie’s husband? He’s going to leave her for me.” Megan simply nodded. “He told you that, did he?” Catalina smiled and nodded as Megan shrugged her shoulders. “Well, he also told Shawna, Lisa, Alyssa, and Natalie that as well.” Megan watched with satisfaction as the smug smile fell from Catalina’s face. Megan shook her head at Catalina. “I’m sorry, I thought you knew about his other girlfriends...my bad. In light of that, I’m afraid you’re going to have to give me more. Because according to Deputy Nelson, he was on duty two nights ago...all night. And we have several people that have confirmed they worked several calls with him during the hours of the fire.” Catalina glared at Megan. “I don’t have to tell you anything, Detective. If you had the evidence, you’d already be arresting me.” Catalina stormed out of the interview room as Ash grinned at Megan. “Nice work, Ashburn.” Megan shrugged her shoulders. “She’s right...we don’t have enough to arrest her.” Ash rolled his eyes. “O ye of little faith. You just shattered her alibi; that gives us opportunity, and we already have motive.” Megan nodded as she looked at Ash. “True, but we need more. And we have to figure out if her boyfriend is part of the stalking, or just a lying cheating husband.” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “Well...we’re already here, let’s go talk to him.” It didn’t take them long to track down Detective Blake Nelson...and his story sounded like a page out of a soap opera.

Megan wearily rubbed her temples as she tried to ward off the migraine she feared was coming. “So, let me get this straight, Detective Nelson. You’re married to Julie, things are ok for a while, but the job starts getting in the way, as it often can. You start cheating on your wife, multiple affairs that never last long...until Catalina.” Detective Blake Nelson sighed and nodded. “It’s not Julie’s fault our marriage tanked...it’s mine. Instead of dealing with it, I started cheating. I’m not proud of what I’ve done. I started seeing Catalina several months ago. Unlike the others, Catalina immediately started talking moving in together and marriage and family. It was a nice fantasy...at first. Julie and I have struggled to conceive...she’s had several miscarriages. I was going to leave Julie for Catalina, but when it came down to it...I just couldn’t. I’ve been trying to break it off with Catalina, but it’s like she won’t take no for an answer. And we just found out she’s pregnant, and says it’s mine.” Ash rolled his eyes and sighed as Megan looked at Detective Nelson. “Who do you think is stalking Julie? Is it you? Make no mistake, I will find out who the fuck it is, and when I get done with them, the only thing they’ll be watching is their six, as the other inmates line up for them.” Detective Nelson cowered under Megan’s glare as Ash ducked his head to hide his grin.


	6. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Catalina Perez, Julie’s suspected stalker, gets into a confrontation with Tim and Grayson, and later on, her boyfriend. Ash tries to get Megan to confront her past and forgive herself, and to lighten up on him and Noah.

Ash glanced at Megan as they were on their way back to Mid Wilshire. She hadn’t said a word since they’d left after interviewing Deputy Perez and Detective Nelson. Ash sighed as he looked back at the road, while Megan stared out the passenger side window. “Out with it Ashburn.” Megan shook her head and sighed, extremely disappointed in herself. “I was wrong. I let my personal drama cloud my judgement and I was wrong.” Ash frowned at her. “What are you talking about?” Megan glared at Ash. “You know as well as I do Perez is the stalker. But I assumed from the beginning it was the husband...because that’s what happened to me.” Ash sighed as he tried to soothe her. “Look...we’re cops, and people expect us to be perfect and hold us to a higher standard. But we’re also human...and we’ll never be perfect. So you made a mistake...the important thing is you realized it in time to fix it. And another thing, Ashburn...from what I read of your case, because of who your ex husband is, no one believed you at first when you tried to get help. With our current vic, she was able to get help immediately. And we really didn’t know for sure until today who the actual stalker is. So quit being so damn hard on yourself... and quit being so damn hard on my brother. I’ll admit, he’s without a doubt a royal pain the ass. But he also gives a damn, and he needs to help you and Kaitlyn, so just get over yourself and let him.” Megan rolled her eyes as Ash grinned at her. “Want to stop for a quick bite? I’m buying.” Megan sighed in defeat and simply nodded her head.

Tim and Grayson reached Griffith Park in record time. They jumped out of the car and saw Julie, sitting in her car, with the doors locked. Julie unlocked the car and climbed out of it as they quickly approached her, both of them frowning at her. Tim shook his head in frustration. “I can’t believe you came out here by yourself. Julie, you gave your stalker an absolutely perfect opportunity to attack you!” Julie glared at Tim. “What am I supposed to do? Hide from the whole damn world?” Tim glared at her as Grayson spoke up. “Look, Julie, we’re getting close to nailing this prick. Just give us a little more time. And while we’re doing that, use a little common sense and protect yourself, instead of making yourself such an easy target, ok?” Julie tearfully nodded as she glanced at her car. “I need to call a tow truck.” Tim shook his head. “Nope...this is officially a crime scene. Once the detectives are done with it, we’ll tow it wherever you want. In the meantime, Wells and I will give you a ride home.” Tim got on his radio requesting backup and crime scene units, as well as notifying Detectives Reno and Ashburn of the latest developments. Officer Brenna Parker quickly showed up, and offered to guard the scene while Tim and Grayson took Julie home. 

Thirty minutes later, Tim and Grayson pulled up in front of Julie’s house. They frowned as Julie gasped. Tim kept his eye on the woman in an L.A. County Sheriff’s Office uniform walking out of Julie’s house with two suitcases. “Do you know her?” Julie nodded her head as she stuttered. “That’s...that’s her. That’s Deputy Catalina Perez, the woman my husband is seeing.” Tim rolled his eyes before glancing at Grayson. This was going to be fun. Tim opened his door as he spoke to Julie. “Not a word, Julie. We’ll handle this.” Tim and Grayson got out of their patrol car, slamming their doors, and stalked to Catalina. They both blocked her from walking to her truck as Tim glared at her. “Can I help you?” Catalina glared right back at him. “Does it look like I need help, Officer? Get out of my way.” Catalina started to shove past him, but Tim blocked her. “What it looks like is you burglarizing this house, Deputy. Put the suitcases down, and open them. Now.” Catalina rolled her eyes. “I’m simply getting my boyfriend some more clothes from his house, since we’re moving in together.” Tim nodded at her. “Uh huh...well then your boyfriend can come get his clothes himself.” Catalina narrowed her eyes at him. “I have permission to be here!” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Then get your boyfriend on the phone or get him out here, and he can tell us that.” Catalina stood her ground. “I’m not calling my boyfriend. Move aside Officer, before I arrest you.” Tim chuckled at her. “Now that would be interesting. Speaking of arrest, I have no problem, at all, arresting you for trespassing and burglary, just for starters. So, you have a choice: either get the hell out of here, or get arrested. You have two seconds.” Grayson moved closer to Tim, and Catalina knew they were about to pounce. She rolled her eyes. “Fine! I’ll be back later. You tell that bitch to have those suitcases ready when I come back.” Catalina stormed off as Grayson and Tim watched her. They watched her drive away as Tim fished out his cell phone. He knew in his gut he’d just come face to face with Julie’s stalker. He quickly called Ash. 

Later that evening, Detective Blake Nelson was in his office, plowing himself into Deputy Catalina Perez. He’d already eaten her out until she came all over his desk, and they’d both licked it up. And now he was going to fuck her until she did it again. He loved her, he loathed her. He hated her, he couldn’t get enough of her. She made his blood boil in both good and bad ways. Catalina was sitting on top of his desk, her arms out to her sides, bracing herself. She gasped and moaned as Blake drove himself into her. He was rough with her, extremely rough, which they both loved. He would never dare to be that way with Julie. But he could and would be that way with Catalina. Blake emptied himself into Catalina as they both gasped. He pulled out of her and straightened away from her, immediately hating himself. He grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and cleaned himself up before pulling up his pants. Catalina smiled and reached for him, but he stepped back and glared at her. “This is the last time, Catalina. I mean it.” Catalina rolled her eyes and laughed. “You say that all the time. We both know you don’t really mean it.” She sighed as she hopped down from his desk, and zipped her pants back up...without cleaning herself. “I tried to get you some more clothes, but those dumbass LAPD cops wouldn’t let me.” Blake glared at Catalina as he roughly grabbed her. “You went to Julie’s house? Did you touch her? You better not have laid a hand on her!” Catalina roughly shoved him away as Blake suddenly looked at Catalina, horrified. “My God...it is you, isn’t it? I didn’t want to believe it...but you’re the one that’s stalking Julie!” Blake stalked to her, but Catalina shoved him away. She ran out of his office, crying. She angrily wiped her tears away as she stormed out of the building. She saw that horrified look in his eyes, and suddenly knew, she and Blake would never be together...he was never going to leave Julie. Well, she’d make him pay...she’d make them both pay, for crushing her dreams.


	7. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Megan are following one of their prime suspects when they receive an officer down call. All hell breaks loose on their case and it’s up to Megan to take the stalker down after Ash is shot.

Megan sighed as she glanced at Ash. “Tell me again why we’re sitting out here.” Ash and Megan were sitting in their unmarked police vehicle, in Julie’s neighborhood. Ash looked through his binoculars as he answered her. “I told you, Bradford had a run in with Perez at the house earlier. He thinks she’s going to try something tonight, and I agree with him.” Megan sighed and nodded. “But Julie’s not even here. She’s looking at vacant buildings with her realtor for a new daycare center.” Ash sighed as he continued looking around. “I know that. We’ve got her covered. Kaitlyn ok?” Megan softly chuckled. “She’s fine. She’s at Tim and Lucy’s. From what I understand, it’s basically a party over there right now. Even Noah’s there.” Ash couldn’t help but snicker at that. “He’s crazy about your little girl...jury’s still out on you though, Ashburn.” Ash glanced over at her and grinned as Megan rolled her eyes. He took pity on her. “Oh c’mon, I was teasing. We all like you...even Noah. Especially Noah, he’s just not going to admit it anytime soon, so don’t hold your breath.” Megan shook her head. “Get real, Ash, he doesn’t even know me. And anyway, I’m not looking to get involved with anyone, ever again.” Ash shook his head. “Yeah...and whose fault is it that Noah doesn’t know you, as you put it?” Megan glanced away uncomfortably as Ash nodded at her. “Uh huh, exactly. And don’t worry...he’s not looking to get involved with anyone either.” Megan had wondered about that and finally asked Ash a question she’d been dying to ask, but was afraid to. “Did he love her?” Ash sadly nodded. “He did, yes. But they hadn’t been together all that long. He fell quick, and he fell hard.” Ash looked at Megan intently then. “But here’s the thing...I know Anna loved him, but it wasn’t in the same way. She wanted it to be, but if she had really, truly loved him the way she wanted to, she’d never have shut him totally out at the end. I don’t think she could really truly love anyone...because of all the messed up shit that happened to her.” Megan sighed as she looked out the window. “I guess we all have messed up shit.” Ash nodded at her. “Yep...some people can get over their shit, some people can’t. My money’s on you, kid.” Ash sat straight up just then, as a car made its way down the street, and parked in Julie’s driveway. “Well, well, looky what we have here.” Ash and Megan watched Julie’s husband, Detective Blake Nelson, get out of his car and run to the front door. He pounded on it and started yelling. “Julie! Julie! Open up, I have to talk to you!” Just as Ash and Megan were about to confront him, they received a shots fired call at the Organic Farmer’s Market on Melrose. Then there was an officer down call, and all available units were requested. Ash grimly looked at Megan before he started the car and quickly fled the neighborhood, headed towards the scene. 

Officer Brenna Parker grunted against the pain. She was flat on her back in the parking lot of Organic Farmer’s Market. She’d been escorting Julie to her car, when she heard a loud crack, and then felt a burning pain in her side. She collapsed to the ground, but managed to get on her radio and call the cavalry. She could hear Julie screaming for help, but try as she might, Brenna couldn’t get to her feet. Her vision went fuzzy before she blacked out. The last thing Brenna saw was the Grim Reaper standing over a screaming Julie.

Julie shrieked in terror at the top of her lungs. Where was everyone? The Grim Reaper let out an evil laugh. “You lose, Julie. I win. Rot in hell you bitch!” Just as Julie screamed she heard Detective Reno’s voice in the background. “Drop it! Back away from her and get on your knees now!” But instead of following his commands, the Grim Reaper whirled, firing, and hit Ash in the shoulder. He went down by his unmarked vehicle. Megan gasped as she rounded the car, and dragged Ash behind their vehicle. She quickly got on her radio. “Second Officer down! Where the fuck is our backup? Requesting multiple ambulances! I have two officers down and an armed suspect in a Grim Reaper costume! I need help!” Megan glanced down at Ash, who grunted in pain. “I’m ok...you...you go get her Ashburn. You got this.” Megan tearfully nodded, and came out from her cover as she heard Julie’s screams of terror. 

Megan put herself completely in the open, and raised her gun. “Drop it, Perez! Get on your knees, now!” The Grim Reaper was aiming their weapon at Julie as it slowly turned its head towards Megan, who was still issuing commands. “I said drop it, Perez! Last warning! I WILL fire! Drop the piece and get on your knees!” The Grim Reaper tilted its head to the side, and Megan knew; Megan knew tonight she’d have to take a life; to save Julie, and her partner, and herself. The Grim Reaper swung their weapon in Megan’s direction. Megan opened fire, and emptied her weapon. Just as the Grim Reaper collapsed to the ground, half a dozen police cars and three ambulances floored it into the parking lot. Megan stalked to the Grim Reaper and kicked the weapon out of it’s hand. She crouched down and peeled off the mask. She wasn’t surprised to see the lifeless face of Deputy Catalina Perez. Megan felt for a pulse but found none. She rushed to Julie and gathered her in her arms. Tim jumped out of his patrol car and rushed to Megan and Julie. Megan glanced at him as he crouched down. “Take her.” Tim nodded as he gathered Julie in his arms and helped her to her feet. Megan meanwhile surged to her feet and took command of the scene, barking out orders to uniformed officers and paramedics. Within ten minutes two ambulances with Brenna and Ash floored it out of the parking lot, rushing them to the nearest hospital. Megan got word several hours later, while she was still on scene, that both were going to be just fine. Much, much later, after she had finally cleared the scene, Megan finally made it back to her unmarked vehicle. She got into the driver’s side and slammed the door. She wearily rested her head on the steering wheel. Megan had just officially solved her first case with the LAPD, and it was a win for the good guys. But Megan was too exhausted to celebrate. She’d had to take the life of a fellow cop. A sob escaped Megan as she struggled for control. She started the car and wearily drove back to her apartment.


	8. Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah sees firsthand the toll the job can take when he goes to Megan’s apartment to check on her after learning what she had to do to save her fellow officers and Julie.

Megan had called Cheyenne as she drove back to her apartment and asked if she’d be willing to watch Kaitlyn overnight. Cheyenne had readily agreed, after Megan explained things to her, and Megan felt an enormous sense of relief. Megan had taken four lives during her career as a detective, and each time she had the same violently physically ill reaction. She wondered if she’d ever get over it...but she supposed if that time ever came, it was time to turn in her badge. Megan felt the nausea washing over her and the shakes coming. By the time she’d parked her car in the parking garage and had made it to her front door, she was shaking so violently she could barely get her key in the lock. Megan finally got her front door unlocked and shoved it open. She slammed it shut with her foot, not bothering to lock it; she had a feeling she’d get a visitor soon. She dropped her purse and briefcase in the middle of the floor, and barely made it to the kitchen sink before her stomach emptied itself. Then the sweats started. After she was finished puking, she took off her badge and gun, putting them both in the gun safe in her closet. Then she peeled off her clothes, now soaked with sweat, leaving them in a sodden heap on the floor. She stumbled to her bathroom and took an ice cold shower. After about twenty minutes, she finally turned the water off. She didn’t bother drying off, instead, yanking on a tank top and shorts. She weakly made her way back to her kitchen, and grabbed an icy cold Coke and a bottle of water out of the fridge. She closed the refrigerator and slid to the floor, and curled up in a fetal position. She closed her eyes and pressed her hot face to the cool floor and waited for the episode to pass...and that’s how Noah found her about an hour later. 

Noah had just left the hospital after checking on Ash and Brenna. Both were fine, and would be released in a day or two. Ash had all but threatened him to go check on Megan, and after Noah found out she’d saved his twin brother, Julie and Brenna, and taken the crazy ass stalker down, he felt just as compelled to check on her as Ash felt. He made it to her apartment in no time, and was immediately worried when he knocked on her door, and it slid open. He silently entered the apartment when he heard her moan. He quickly shut and locked the door and ran into the apartment, skidding to a halt when he found her sprawled on her kitchen floor. “Megan! What the hell?” He rushed to her and crouched down beside her. “Megan! What happened! Where’s Kaitlyn? Who the hell did this to you?” The last thing Noah expected was a snarl from Megan, but that’s exactly what he got. She still had her face pressed to the floor. “Noah...if you don’t stop fucking yelling, I’m going to shoot you.” Noah frowned at her as Megan blindly reached for the Coke. She struggled to sit up, so Noah grudgingly helped her. She weakly leaned against him as she popped the tab to the Coke and took several gulps. She put the can of Coke back on the floor and slid down Noah until her face was on the floor again. Noah looked at her helplessly, but he kept his voice soft. “Megan...what the hell is wrong with you?” She took several deep breaths. “It will pass, don’t worry. It’s about halfway over.” Noah thought he understood what might be happening, but wasn’t sure. He leaned back against the bottom kitchen cabinet and stretched his legs out in front of him as he glanced down at her. “Does this happen every time you have to fire your weapon?” Megan weakly shook her head. “No. It only happens when I kill someone.” Noah shook his head and sighed. He’d never understand cops. 

After several minutes, Megan tried to sit up, but couldn’t muster the strength. Noah rolled his eyes. “What do you need?” Megan just mumbled and shook her head, which caused Noah to snarl at her. “Megan, get the fuck over yourself, and just let me help you for once.” Megan was too tired to argue. “I need some water, and I’m freezing now. It always goes like this. I puke, I shake, I get the sweats and feel like I’m on fire, then later I’m freezing and thirsty. After the freezing and shivers are done it will be over...although I might puke one more time.” Noah shook his head. “Jesus.” He grabbed the bottle of water and gently lifted her head as he held the bottle of water to her lips. After Megan drank almost half the bottle she was shaking like a leaf. Noah put the bottle aside, stood up, scooped Megan into his arms, grabbed a mixing bowl off the counter, and carried her to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on her bed and all but buried her under the covers, and put the bowl within her reach. He started to leave the room when Megan grabbed his hand. “Please don’t leave.” Noah sighed and closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was get involved any more deeply with Megan than he already was. But as he turned around and he watched her shivering, and then frantically sit up and puke into the bowl, he reminded himself she was in this condition because she’d killed someone in order to save his brother’s life and the lives of others. After Megan weakly laid back down, Noah silently took the bowl into the kitchen and washed it out. Then he went back into her bedroom and not knowing what else to do, stretched out on the bed beside her. Megan had already drifted off to sleep and it wasn’t long before Noah was asleep as well. 

Noah awoke some time later to someone shaking him. “Noah! Wake the hell up!” Noah groggily opened his eyes right as a pillow smacked him in the face. He scowled at Megan as he was finally fully awake. “What the hell? I take care of you through your little episode and you punch me in the face?” Megan rolled her eyes. “Drama queen much? The pillow hit you in the face, not me. I have to leave...I have to go pick up Kaitlyn.” Noah rubbed his eyes, and quickly got out of bed. Megan was already up and dressed and seemed to be back to her normal, difficult self. Noah stalked across the room and snagged her wrist just as she was about to leave the room. She turned around and glared at him. Noah gently grabbed her other wrist, and her glare turned into a confused frown. “What?” Noah softened his expression. “You saved my brother.” Megan continued to stare at him as Noah sighed. He was at war with himself. He didn’t want anything to do with Megan, or relationships, or any of that...not after Anna. But Megan was slowly creeping in anyway. Noah pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.” Megan, feeling awkward, gently and quickly hugged him back, and tried to pull away. But Noah held onto her and rested his forehead against hers. “I’m not ready for this, Megan. But when I am...” Megan shook her head. “Noah...” Noah cut her off. “When I am ready...I want it to be you.” He eased back and stared at her... and then rolled his eyes as she fled the room. Megan wasn’t ready for anything either, not after everything she’d been through with her ex. But she reminded herself that even though it had been grudgingly, especially at first, Noah was determined to protect her and Kaitlyn. And he’d taken care of her through her episode... which no one had ever done that before. Megan felt Noah come up behind her. She didn’t look at him, but she did extend an olive branch, a little one at least. “Ummm...I’m going to pick up Kaitlyn at Tim and Lucy’s house. Do you want to come with me? I know Kateybug would love to see you.” Noah waited for him to look at her, which she finally did. “Do you want me to come with you?” Megan gulped, and didn’t say anything, but she slowly nodded her head. Noah gave a brief nod. “Ok...then let’s go. I’m driving.”


	9. Big Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan goes to pick up Kaitlyn from Tim and Lucy and realizes Mid Wilshire is more than just a police station; it’s one big family. Megan hopes she and Kaitlyn will someday be a part of that family. Megan gets some unsettling news.

Noah frowned as he pulled up to Tim and Lucy’s. There were several vehicles in the driveway. He glanced at Megan. “Is it someone’s birthday? What’s with all the vehicles?” Megan shrugged her shoulders. “How would I know?” She got out of Noah’s car before he could let his smartass answer fly. Shaking his head, he got out of the car, and followed Megan to the front door. Before either could knock Megan quickly glanced at him. “Thanks for...earlier.” Noah almost smiled. “Wow...a thank you. Big moment for you.” And just like that, Noah and Megan were back to what was quickly becoming their normal routine. Megan turned her full on glare at him. “Look... I said Thank you. Please don’t mention it to anyone...especially Kaitlyn. She’s never seen me do that.” Noah couldn’t help but push her buttons. “She’s never seen you do what? Say thank you? Somehow I’m not surprised.” Megan shook her head and pounded on the door. She almost opened it, just to get away from Noah, when Cheyenne opened it. Cheyenne smiled brightly at them. “Hey you two! C’mon in. Join the party.”

Megan and Noah pointedly ignored each other as they walked in. But Noah saw the smile that lit up Megan’s face when she laid eyes on Kaitlyn, who was sandwiched between Tim and Lucy, and knew he was already way more involved with both of them than he cared to admit. Kaitlyn had her hand on Lucy’s tummy, and was giggling as she felt the babies move. Suddenly Kaitlyn spotted her mother and flew across the room. “Mommy! Mommy! I missed you!” Megan laughed as she crouched down to catch Kaitlyn. “I missed you too, Kateybug. Sorry I was gone so long...silly work.” Kaitlyn smiled even bigger when she saw Noah. “Mommy! You brought Noah!” Megan laughed and nodded. “I sure did Kateybug, just for you.”

Kaitlyn launched herself into Noah’s arms, who easily caught her. Meanwhile, Tim and Angela came up to Megan. Tim smiled at her. “Well, well, Detective Ashburn, I must say...nice job. Very nice. You surprise me.” Megan chuckled at that. “Thank you, Officer Bradford...but it was a team effort. And thanks so much for letting Kaitlyn stay here the last couple of days. You have no idea how much that helped me out.” Tim nodded at her and smiled. “She’s a blast, we enjoyed having her. You’re both welcome here anytime.” Tim then introduced Megan to Angela. Angela smiled at her. “Nice job, Detective. And way to not let these jokers push you around.” Suddenly Megan heard a squeal and saw a little girl a bit older than Kaitlyn running around with Chewy. Kaitlyn squirmed out of Noah’s arms and joined in the chase. The sight brought tears to Megan’s eyes. She and Kaitlyn could be happy here; they could make a good life here...if only. She glanced at Noah who had walked over to another man, shook his hand, and suddenly had a little boy in his arms. Megan couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s like a daycare center in here. Do you guys always congregate at Tim and Lucy’s?” Angela laughed and nodded. “Usually after the big, messed up cases, we all seem to wind up here. Ok, so Noah is holding my son Timothy, and talking to my husband Wesley. Noah and Wesley are old friends, they went to law school together. The girl running around with your daughter is Lila. She belongs to Detective Nyla Harper, who’s holding her adopted son Jay. Her husband, Jase, the guy cooking in the kitchen, is Tim’s cousin. And then the man over there with Jackson and Lucy is Sterling. He’s Jackson’s boyfriend.” Megan nodded trying to keep everyone straight. It was like one big happy cop family. Yes, she and Kaitlyn could be very happy here. Only John, Grayson, and Sgt. Grey were absent. They were at the hospital with Ash and Brenna.

Angela looked back at Megan. “So Ash and Brenna are ok?” Megan nodded as Angela sighed with relief. “Ash will be released today, Brenna probably tomorrow. And I heard Detective Nelson has resigned from the Sheriffs office.” Angela snickered at that...she knew all about the case. “Good riddance. How’s Julie?” Megan shrugged one of her shoulders. “She’s managing. She filed for divorce, and is going to go visit her sister for a while, in Phoenix.” Angela nodded in understanding. “Best thing for her I guess. And what about you?” Megan frowned at her. “What about me?” Angela kindly smiled at her. “Well, I won’t be on maternity leave forever, but even when I come back, we’ll still be really shorthanded in Major Crimes...we could definitely still use you.” Megan shrugged her shoulders. “I haven’t been offered a long term, permanent assignment here.” Angela winked at her. “You’ll get it.” Megan certainly hoped Angela was right. 

Much later, Megan was back in her apartment. She, Noah, and Kaitlyn had stopped by the hospital to see Ash and Brenna. After leaving there, Noah had taken them out to dinner, much to Kaitlyn’s delight. He and Megan might still be figuring each other out, but he and Kaitlyn were best buddies now. Megan had just tucked a happy and exhausted Kaitlyn into bed. She softly padded into her living room and was surprised to find Noah still there. He was sitting on the couch, grimly looking at at his cell phone. Megan frowned at him. “Noah? Is everything ok?” Noah shook his head. “We need to talk.” Megan sat down on the couch, and tried to be kind. “Noah...I thought we agreed, we’re not ready...” Noah sighed and shook his head, cutting her off. “It’s not about that.” Noah sighed as he looked at her. “I tracked your ex husband down. He’s here...in L.A.” Megan gasped and shot to her feet. “Chris is here? How did you find out?” Before Noah could explain, Megan shook her head. “Nevermind...Kaitlyn and I have to get out of here.” Noah surged to his feet and snagged her wrist before she could go barreling into Kaitlyn’s room. “No...you don’t. You don’t have to run anymore, Megan.” Megan struggled to break free of Noah’s grasp. “Yes, we do!” Noah jerked her close to him. “No, you don’t. You’ve got the freaking LAPD now. Or maybe you hadn’t noticed?” Megan shook her head. “Noah...I’m the new kid on the block. I don’t have any friends here.” Noah glared at her. “You’ve got me. You and Kaitlyn both do. You’ve got Ash. And you just left a houseful of cops who’ll have your back. If you run again, it’s because you chose to, not because you have to. Not anymore.” 

Megan glanced away as Noah intently looked at her. “I’m scared, Noah. He’s going to come. He won’t stop.” Noah softly smiled at her. “Yes, he will. Because this time he’s going up against the LAPD, and me. We’ll get him.” Megan nodded as Noah gently pulled her into his arms and gave her a reassuring hug. She could only hope and pray Noah was right. After a while, Noah released her. He really wanted to stay, but Megan hadn’t asked him to, and he was very grudgingly trying to respect her boundaries. Megan really wanted him to stay, but he hadn’t offered, and she was trying not to push him. They stared at each other for several minutes, unsure of what to say. Noah finally cleared his throat. “You have my number. Use it anytime, Megan. I mean it.” Megan nodded as she walked Noah to the door. “Thanks for dinner. Kaitlyn really had fun.” Noah smirked at her. “Twice in one day...that must be a record for you.” Megan scowled at him as he chuckled and left. She softly closed the door and was about to lock it when there was a knock. Frowning, she cautiously opened the door, and saw Noah, who was pleadingly looking at her. She opened the door wider, before Noah jerked her to him. He grabbed her face with his hands and roughly kissed her until they both moaned. He rested his brow against hers and his voice came out a rough whisper. “Don’t run again, Megan. Please don’t.” Megan nodded as they both panted. “I won’t.” Noah eased back just enough to look into her eyes. “If you do, I’ll find you.” Megan smirked at him. “I have no doubt you would.” Noah kissed her forehead before he finally forced himself to leave before he did another stupid thing like take her to bed. Megan closed the door and locked it, turned around and leaned back against the door. She took several deep breaths to calm down. “Oh boy.” She turned her head at the sound of Kaitlyn calling for her, and softly padded towards her daughter’s room. 

THE END


End file.
